I Forgive Him
by EmeraldGreyClouds
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to let go, but you have to. Slash, nothing major though.


A/N: WOO! Back for another story, just had the sudden urge to write, and who am I to suppress it? Well this is more like a cry against how much freakin' het is on the Newsies section! I mean I can stand het sometimes, but so much OC/MarySue crap is popping up. This is sorta het, well unrequited het. But at least it has a bit of slash.

Disclaimer: I so wish I did, but alas, I don't own Newsies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first time he walked through that door I knew I had a new crush. The first time he kissed me I knew I was in love. That cute, boyish grin. The simple way of talking, common among newsies and kids without an education.

But then who couldn't?

I guess I should have known better, when I saw my brother and _him. _On the roof top of the apartment building that my family resides in. I was bringing up two slices of cake. It was David's birthday and I, of course, offered to bring the dessert, if only to catch a glimpse of that sweet face that stole my heart. Now it shouldn't seem so strange that they were on the roof top. No, it was what they were _doing._ Locked in a passionate embrace, (The kind I dream of being in with _him_) and their lips clashed, in a whirlwind of lust. This scene seemed so private (And by the look of it would most definitely progress into more intimate things), I couldn't bare to watch.

I ran into our apartment, while calmly (As much as I could muster) stating that the boys were too full. My mother took on her matronly role, covering the cake pieces, so that they might have some later. I quickly excused myself, walking to our room (Oh how I wish for my own). Les is, thankfully, asleep. I collapsed on my bed. Pulling my pillow under my chin, I reflected on this change of events.

how could this happen?

Why did he kiss me?

Why is he leading me on? _"May I escort yoah daughter, da lovely Sarah, to the park taday?"_

Why did he kiss David?

And more importantly: Why now?

While thinking I came to a sudden realization, he kissed me because I was as close to David as he could get. I was just a substitute for what he really yearned for. And now he has the real thing. But just yesterday I went had lunch with him and the newsies, all of them teasing _him_, about having his _goil _around.

When is he going to break my heart?

With that I realize what I must do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack?" I ask while out on the roof top the next day (The same one where they did those _things_).

"Yeah Sarah?" I could tell he hears the seriousness in my voice. We had only been laughing a minute ago (All be it that mine was forced).

"Well Jack, I think I realized that I do not have the same feelings for you that I used to. I think it was just puppy love, a simple crush, nothing more. And I do not want to drag this relationship out further, we don't need to get hurt." As I said these words I saw relief flood into his features (I have to refrain from saying how handsome they are).

"Sarah, I'm so glad ya said dat, I feel da same way, I just didn't wanna hurt yoah feelings." He embraced me, I savored it as much as I could, for I really do love him.

It then became very awkward. He excused himself, most likely going to tell _his Davy_ _bout how we aren't tagetha anymoah_.

"Treat him better than you treated me." I whispered, not to anyone particularly. But I'm almost sure he heard me, for he looked back with a shocked expression. I just gave a small smile and he left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took awhile for me to get over my infatuation with Jack. And after that happened I met a wonderful newsie, by the name of Mush. He was what I really needed, someone sweet and protective. Thomas (As I had later learned his name really was.) picked up the pieces of my heart, and patched them together perfectly. We are going to be married in the spring, after this blasted winter is over. Jack and David are still going strong, as I have intruded, by accident, on them in closets and various places. They really do act like they did when I first came upon them together. Like teenagers.

Once I asked David when he first knew that he loved Jack, he sputtered and was shocked (He had no idea I even knew about those two). I urged him to tell me, and I would tell him my little story later.

"When he first kissed you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EGC: So how was it? I couldn't think of a good person for Sarah to end up with (I was originally thinking about an OC but decided against it.) So then I was like "Hey, Mush is so sweet, he seems like the kind who would comfort someone, why not?" And I Just got my Newsies DVD and I came up with this idea.


End file.
